Spirit of the Stars
by IsisFireDancer
Summary: My first fanfic! Remus Lupin starts at Hogwarts. What adventures will await him there? SLASH (RLSB) R&R!
1. Friends

Spirit of the Stars  
  
By IsisFireDancer  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... sadly. I know that I'd like to own it though, but that's just a fantasy... The whole crazy plot is mine though. I apologise in advance for any mistakes (grammatical or plot-wise), but everyone makes mistakes sometimes. P.S. This is my first fanfic so be gentle! WARNING: slash is included. If you don't like it, don't read it and bother me with your ramblings about how disgusting it is-because I'll just delete your message! Rating for future chapters. ENJOY...  
  
CHAPTER 1: Memories  
  
REMUS POV  
I was unable to concentrate on my book as I sat in the otherwise empty compartment. All I could do was wonder what life at Hogwarts would be like. I was going straight into Third Year, after moving from another school. I wondered if I would find any friends or not. Perhaps it would be better if I didn't, under the circumstances. How would I be able to keep my secret from the pupil's at Hogwarts??? Would anyone guess why the Whomping Willow had been planted?  
  
At that moment, I was interrupted from my thoughts by the door sliding open. Three boys entered. One had long, black hair and grey eyes which shone in the light of the compartment. Another also had black hair, but his stood in a stubbornly unruly mop and his eyes were an emerald green. The other boy was short and rather large with watery eyes.  
  
"I don't think we've met!" said the boy with the long hair, grinning cheekily. "Sirius Black, pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Remus Lupin," I said, slightly startled at his ability to adjust to new people so quickly. I had always been uncomfortable with social situations much like this. I was completely stunned when Sirius bounced over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"Hello Remus! This is James," he said, motioning towards the lanky boy with the messy hair, "And this is Peter," he said, motioning to the other boy. James also pulled me into a loose hug but Peter just smiled at me weakly. "Mind if we share your compartment?"  
  
"Of course not, there's plenty of room."  
  
Sirius plopped himself down into the chair next to me and James and Peter sat opposite us. He sat at an angle to me and I could feel him inspecting me with his eyes from the other side of my book. He finished giving me the once-over and settled closer to me on the seat.  
  
"What you reading?" he asked, pulling the book out of my hands and flicking through it.  
  
"Hogwarts: A History," I said, feeling slightly anxious at the manner in which he was poking through my expensive book. I was tremendously relieved on the safe return of my book and I clutched it possessively.  
  
"So, you're new here, right? I mean, I haven't seen you around before?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new."  
  
"We'll have to give you an introduction to the place then," Peter finally spoke.  
  
"I'd appreciate that," I said, pushing my book away. It was clear that I was never going to get anything read with this lot near me. "I know the basic plan of the castle because I spent the summer reading books about it." There was a stunned silence, which was only broken when the door slid open once again.  
  
Two boys entered, one with incredible greasy, black hair and the other with silver blonde locks. Both wore the same smirk, making them look like they'd just stepped in something rather disgusting. Sirius, James and Peter all reacted similarly, tensing up and readying themselves for a confrontation.  
  
"What do you want?" James spat coldly. "Bugger off!"  
  
SIRIUS POV  
  
"What do you want? Bugger off!" James yelled. Why did these prats have to turn up right now? We were in the middle of finding out more about Remus and they had to show up. No doubts that Remus would soon be subject to their taunting and pathetic insults. GOD!!! I hate them so much!!!  
  
"Yeah! Fuck off you losers!"  
  
"On the defensive are we Black?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I see you've got a new whore Black! Impressive! A very pretty little thing, aren't we?" said Snape, staring pointedly at Remus.  
  
"Get lost," I said, stepping in front of Remus.  
  
"Where did you find this one, then?"  
  
"GET LOST!!!"  
  
"I don't think we will," said Malfoy, stepping around me and towards Lupin. I whipped around and grabbed his arm, just as the door was pulled open.  
  
"What IS going on in here?" Thank heavens for Lily Evans!  
  
"Malfoy and Snape were just leaving," I said, pushing them towards the door. They looked at us in disgust and left.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" asked Lily. "I could hear you all shouting from the other end of the train!"  
  
"That was the welcome party for Remus," said James, nervously fiddling with his hair and trying not to blush. I smiled.  
  
James had fancied Lily since first year. He was always trying to find some way of getting her to like him or new ways to ask her out. So far, every attempt was unsuccessful.  
  
"Who's Remus?"  
  
"This is Remus," I said, stepping to the side and pulling him up off the seat.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Remus," said Lily, shaking his hand. "Those two didn't give you any bother did they? I'll report them if they did. Lily Evans by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. No, I wouldn't waste my time on those losers."  
  
"Good, now all of you; keep out of trouble!" she glared at everyone and left.  
  
"Excuse me," James hurried out of the carriage.  
  
"Where's he going in such a hurry?" asked Remus.  
  
"James? To find Lily of course! First he'll sidle up to her, make a crude joke and then ask her out. She will of course turn him down, he'll come back all starry-eyed and think of another way to ask her out."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Oh indeed, my friend!" Then the trolley came. Peter, of course, jumped up and began to buy like mad.  
  
This was gonna be a good year...  
  
AN: So... What do you think? REVIEW!!! Please! It only takes a second and it will help me no end. Thanks! NEXT TIME... Well you'll have to see won't you? 


	2. Sorting Strangers

Spirit of the Stars  
By IsisFireDancer  
  
DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter. I'm sorry but right now I REALLY can't be bothered to type that all out all over again. Hey! It is two in the morning! Anyway I don't own anything. NB: I made a typing error in the first chapter. It is not called 'Memories' but 'Friends.' Sorry! I was insane at that point, as I had just eaten a bag of skittles.  
  
CHATER 2: Sorting Strangers  
  
REMUS POV  
  
The rest of our train journey was spent laughing and talking generally about what life at the school was like. Sirius and James spent most of the time warning me against different teachers and telling me what a drag the work was. I was also subject to a long lecture about how everyone from Slytherin hated everyone from Gryffindor and how ancient this rivalry between the two houses went back. I listened, although I knew most of the history of the school anyway, from my extensive reading.  
  
"We'll be arriving soon," announced Lily, interrupting Sirius' rant on the amount of Potions homework we were sure to receive this year. I smiled upon seeing James appear behind Lily, trying to catch onto every word she said. "You'd better get changed," she said as if explaining to a two-year- old child.  
  
"You expecting us to get changed whilst your here, Evans? Or do you want a private showing?" asked Sirius cheekily. Lily shot him a disgusted look and left, ignoring the adoring James who was staring after her as if in some kind of trance.  
  
"Isn't she wonderful?" he said, absent-mindedly sitting on a chocolate frog. He jumped up in shock, making the rest of us fall about laughing. "Oh, shut up! We'd better get changed," he said, changing the subject.  
  
We were still laughing hysterically as we pulled our loose robes on over our normal gear. James curled up in the corner after that, occasionally shooting irked glances at us. This, of course, sent us into another laughing fit.  
  
Soon, we had arrived. I followed the first years down to the lake to catch a boat, whilst the others when in the opposite direction to get in a coach.  
  
SIRIUS POV  
  
We got in the awaiting coaches, whilst Remus continued down to the little boats at the edge of the lake.  
  
Soon, the familiar sight of Hogwarts, looming up out of the night sky, greeted us. I wondered how Remus was feeling at the moment of his first sight of Hogwarts and remembered my own feelings about that particular sight.  
  
I got a strange feeling when I was around Remus, he was so... different from anyone I've ever met. I don't know why he's made such a big impression on me, but it feels really surreal. I want to find out more about him and get to know him a bit better.  
  
Suddenly, I was almost thrown off my seat as the carriage came to a halt. I was pushed back and hit the seat with a thud.  
  
"BLOODY HELL! GIVE US A BLOODY WARNING!" I shouted at no one in particular.  
  
"Actually, I think that if you hadn't been so immersed in whatever thoughts were troubling you, you would have noticed that we were stopping," James smirked. I'd be the one laughing when he woke up with a possessed firecracker in his bed tomorrow morning!  
  
We all clambered out of the carriage and up the steps of the castle. We were ushered into the Great Hall by a thin-lipped McGonagall and quickly took our places at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The Hall fell silent as the first years and Remus were brought towards the front of the room. They were all soaked to the bones and I watched Remus push his dripping honey-coloured hair out of his eyes. Our eyes met as he passed our table and we smiled at each other.  
  
The Sorting Hat sang it's usual song and the Sorting began with 'Abbott, Maria.' The whole affair seemed to take hours until they finally got to Remus.  
  
REMUS POV  
  
I stepped up to the stool feeling a little nervous. I felt McGonagall place the hat on my head and the inner torment began.  
  
"I can see lots of wisdom here," a voice said in my ear. "But so much courage to have to endure that every month. There's no doubt about it: GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The hat shouted the last word out and I felt relief sweep over my body as I went to sit with James, Sirius and Peter. Everyone moved up and I was pulled into place between Sirius and James.  
  
Whilst the Sorting continued, I had the chance to study Sirius properly. He was very handsome, his ebony hair falling into his eyes with a casual sort of elegance. His eyes were a silvery grey, quite unlike James' hazel eyes or Peter's watery blue eyes. He had a lean frame and was currently looking around the hall in a rather bored manner.  
  
The Sorting finally ended and Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.  
  
"I shall not keep you from your food for too long, but there are a few notices I would like to give. This year, we have a new addition to the grounds. This year, a new tree has been planted and it goes by the name of the 'Whomping Willow.' Students would be advised not to approach this tree, as it can be dangerous. But, it has it's own purpose." At this point, I could see Dumbledore looking at me. "Caretaker Filch would also like me to remind you that the forest in the grounds is off limits to all pupils and that no magic is to be used in the corridors between lessons. Now, let us eat!"  
  
As soon as he was seated, food appeared on all the plates that were set out on the tables, and everyone tucked in. I was given generous portions of food by Sirius.  
  
"Can't have you wasting away now, can we?" he said, doing a mock mother impression. I laughed and filled my plate.  
  
When everyone was full to the brim, we were dismissed to our dormitories. I followed the other Gryffindors, making sure to remember the password (jelly bean) and entered the Gryffindor common room for the first time.  
  
It was a cosy room, ideal for socializing or working. Sirius pulled me up the stairs to our dorm. I had the bed in the corner, right away from the window and near the door. I slipped behind the hangings to get changed. We all clambered into bed and slept off the huge amount of food we had consumed.  
  
AN: What do you think? REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I'll give anyone who reviews a cake! So, this time cakes go to: AffectedMangoO, Force101, Rin the Kitsune, leiselmae and mydream. Thank you all so much! I was only hoping for one reviewer! All comments are welcome, they really help me. I also apologise for any mistakes (grammatical or plot-wise!). 


	3. New Dawn

Spirit of the Stars  
By IsisFireDancer  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Would I be here now if I did??? No! I apologise profusely for any mistakes that happen to be in this text (plot- wise or grammatical). WARNING: there are some mentions of abuse in this chapter. Don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy...  
  
CHAPTER 3: New Dawn  
  
REMUS POV  
  
I woke up at dawn, as usual. I tiptoed over to the window ledge, sitting on it and watching the flourish of activity as the day began.  
  
I had gone through this ritual every day since I was small. I somehow found comfort in the sight of the beginning of life. It reminded me of a new start, enabling me to forget the trials of the night.  
  
There is only one thing I like about night time at all: the stars. They remind me of little angels, hanging from the clouds and watching over us. I have also had this notion since I was small.  
  
But then, these ideas probably originate from the way I acted when I was young, just after I was bitten. I had to find a whole new routine in life. It was so hard at first, having my whole family creep around me like; I was going to break. But now I'm used to it.  
  
I sighed, got up and went back to my bed. I drew the hangings around me once more and dressed. I couldn't get changed in the open because the others would ask me about my scars.  
  
It was a week until my first full moon at Hogwarts. I was going to make my excuses and go to the Hospital Wing to meet Madam Pomfrey. From there, she would escort me to the Shrieking Shack. This was the reason for the Whomping Willow. I would use a stick to press a knot on the tree, freezing the branches and revealing a passage. This lead to the Shrieking Shack, where I transformed. In the morning, Madam Pomfrey would escort me back to school and the Hospital Wing. I would stay there whilst she fed me my potion and got some rest. She could also heal any damage that I so often caused myself.  
  
I sighed. It was hard being me at the best of times, let alone then. I looked at the time. I had hours yet. So I decided to get ahead. I grabbed a book from in my trunk and settled myself, once again, on the window seat.  
  
SIRIUS POV  
I woke up to the sun shining through the gap in the hangings. I rolled over, brushing the hair from out of my eyes and pulling myself into an upright position. I stood up, stretched and pulled back the hangings.  
  
I was greeted by the sight of Remus, curled up on the window shelf, reading. This surprised me. Was he always up this early?  
  
"How long have you been up?" I mumbled, the effect of a night's sleep still not fully worn off.  
  
"Since dawn," he said quietly, his eyes finishing scanning the page and meeting mine.  
  
"Since dawn? Why? Are you always up that early?" I was shocked. Was it really possible for someone to get up that early?  
  
"I always get up at dawn. It's like a routine for me now. I like to see the new day I guess. Don't be so surprised! It is humanely possible; I'm living proof! Anyway, why are you up this early? Do you always get up this early?"  
  
"Something must have woken me up. Anyway, what's the time?" I felt kind of groggy. But then I was usually the last one to wake up in the morning. It usually took James bouncing up and down on me and yelling 'Get up you lazy sod!' at me for 10 minutes. Even then I was known to go back to sleep afterwards.  
  
"About seven o'clock."  
  
"Seven??? Remus, help me I'm possessed! Sae me! Save me!" I ran over to the ledge and threw myself onto it, grabbing his arm in mock fear. He began to laugh.  
  
"How can I save you? I've been getting up earlier than this for over half of my life! Do you want to know the real reason why?" he asked, putting on a fairytale narrator's voice.  
  
"Why?" I asked cautiously, fearing the worst. I didn't know just how sly Remus was yet, having only met him yesterday.  
  
"Because... I'm the spirit that's possessing you!" he cried, pouncing on me and tickling me. I was trying very hard not to scream of laughter.  
  
"No fair! Eeek! That's not very nice! Remmie! NO! REMUS! Don't you dare!" I had left all self-restraint way behind me now. I was squealing in mirth. It was a miracle that we didn't wake anyone up. Finally, the tickling ceased. "Remmie, you're evil. I will have my revenge for that you know!"  
  
"Ah! But that depends if you can catch me!" he said, a sly smile spreading across his face. "I'm very quick, you know."  
  
"I bet you are! Personally, I don't want to test that theory right now. Nor do I want to know why such an evil smile has just found it's way across your face!" I backed away from him, in mock fear.  
  
"Awwwww! What's the matter Siri? Don't you trust me?" his voice oozed innocence. He could come in very useful, one day...  
  
"To be frank, no! I do not trust you, Remus Lupin!" He looked at me in puzzlement for a moment.  
  
"I didn't know you were Frank! You told me your name was Sirius! So, FRANK. Or whoever you are. Why should I care if you don't trust me?"  
  
"Because..." I pulled him closer to me, "I'm your worst nightmare!" I cried melodramatically and pounced on him. Soon, he was under my control. He writhed about trying to stop me from tickling him.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" he screeched, promptly waking up James and Peter. James fell out of bed, surprising Remus and me. Remus gave another yell and fell off the window seat and rolled all the way to the foot of his bed.  
  
I looked at the chaos before me, admiring my handiwork. It looked like things were going to be exactly the same this year. Well, with the exception of Remus' arrival of course.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," said James in resigned way. "Who made the big screeching noise?" Remus went beetroot from his seat on the floor. "Oh. Next time... SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!! PEOPLE DO NEED SLEEP!!!"  
  
Remus looked quite distraught at the sound of someone shouting at him. It was as if James had hit a nerve. He curled up and a tear slipped from his face onto the floor.  
  
REMUS POV  
  
The sound of James shouting at me instantly brought me back to the sound of the shouting at home. It was all because of me. I had caused all the trouble in my family for years. The sound of my father hitting my mother drove me insane. I would hide, hide away from it.  
  
No one would speak to me at home; I was greeted with stony silence. It wasn't pleasant at the best of times. And my father he also used to shout at me, telling me that I had ruined the whole name of our family. To them I was just another inconvenience.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" I felt strong arms surround me. Sirius. "It's OK Remmie! Don't cry. And don't worry about James! It's his time of month anyway!" I tried to wipe away my tears and laugh. It worked. "Can you tell us why you were so upset by James shouting?" He was treating me like a child. But I didn't care. I w glad that someone actually liked me enough to ask me.  
  
"It reminds me of home. The shouting. My father... He... Well, he beats my mother and me. He says that I was an unfortunate accident and don't merit the gift of life. He blames me for the state of our family." I stopped there. I couldn't tell them about my lycanthropy. They'd abandon me.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The voice of James.  
  
"Forgive and forget." I said, walking out of the room.  
  
AN: Did you like it? That was one LONG chapter. I tried to make everything more emotive. But that's cos I'm truly an angst writer! Still I try my best. REVIEW!!!!! Please! You'll get a cake for your sentence's effort. I'm writing this whole long thing here, so how long can it take??? I would also like to thank all the wonderful people who have already reviewed. Thanks guys, it's no end of help!!! Special thanks to Rin the Kitsune who reviewed on both chapters and many apologies to AffectedmangoO whose post was accidentally deleted. The reason that your last review got deleted was because I reposted the first chapter after you pointed out my formatting problem. I will update either tomorrow or Saturday. Hopefully by then I will also be able to post the two new beginnings of stories I have for you guys! Have a good one! 


	4. Forgive and Forget

Spirit of the Stars  
By IsisFireDancer  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I won't be able to update Spirit of the Stars again until Saturday!!! I am away at a friend's house until Saturday evening, but if you want entertaining then I have just posted the first three chapters of my first LOTR fanfic. Check it out if you want. I will update with a very long chapter on Saturday evening as an apology for the shortness of this chappie and I will post the first chapter of an extra angsty Remus/Sirius story. Thanks to IloveMoony04 (new reviewer-yay!) and special thanks to AffectedmangoO and Rin the Kitsune for reviewing every chapter! Have fun and take care. Enjoy...  
  
CHAPTER 4: Forgive and Forget  
  
SIRIUS POV  
  
We had just finished the first day of term and we still had a mountain of homework to do. Remus had gone to the library to get a book, leaving me, Peter and James in the dorm. I was still concerned about Remus and the way he had reacted to James shouting at him this morning. My mind was buzzing with what ifs, making it impossible to concentrate on the mind- boggling essay on how to make an Invisibility Potion. I gave up, throwing my quill down on the bed.  
  
Apparently, everyone else had been having the same trouble and soon threw down their quills. Remus had been very quiet all day, as if he regretted telling us about his home. I wanted to find some way to help him. The only problem was tied to one word: How? We all knew that he had made up the excuse about the library to get away from us. I decided it was time to voice some of my concerns.  
  
"Why do you think Remus was so upset about you shouting? Isn't it being a bit sensitive?" I asked. James looked at me as if to say, "Why do you think?" I sighed. "Oh. I want to find a way to help him."  
  
"So do I. It's kind of my fault that we got that whole scene this morning, so I feel I should definitely help him." James looked at me in a helpless way and Pete remained silent.  
  
"There has to be some way to help!" I cried in exasperation.  
  
"Help what?" asked Remus, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh nothing!" said James. "Siri's just a little frustrated with this stupid Potions essay!" James really was a good liar. Thank God for quick thinking.  
  
"I've been standing here a lot longer than you think you know." We all hung our heads or pretended to be very interested in the bedcovers.  
  
"How long?" I asked the question that we all wanted to know. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I heard everything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
REMUS POV  
  
"I heard everything," I said. Everyone else suddenly went very quiet.  
  
"Oh." When Sirius spoke that single word I wanted to run over to him and slap him but at the same time, hug him. It was nice to know that they were concerned but I didn't like being talked about behind my back. I let them sit there for a moment, stewing in their own guilt.  
  
Very quietly, I put the book down on my bed and sat next to Sirius on his bed. I don't think anyone knew what to say, or to expect. They didn't know if I would laugh or cry.  
  
"Thanks you guys," I said softly.  
  
"Why are you thanking us? We were talking about you behind your back!" Peter said in amazement. He was soon silenced by the withering look James gave him.  
  
"I know and I am angry at you for that, but the most important thing for me is to know that you lot cared enough about me to say these things. Can we please just forget the whole thing? Just you being my friends is all the support and help that I'll ever need," I smiled at them. "Like I said this morning: Forgive and forget!" This speech seemed to break the tension in the room, amounting smiles from everyone.  
  
"You know, James wasn't joking." I gave Sirius a puzzled look. "I really do need some help with this infernal Potions essay!" I laughed.  
  
"I finished mine a while ago," I said walking across the room to my bed. I found my bag underneath my book and pulled out my essay.  
  
"I don't know what we'd do without you Remus Lupin!" exclaimed James, jumping forwards to look at the essay. Sirius also jumped at the parchment.  
  
"Remmie! How can you do this much? There's an extra foot of work here!" he yelled in astonishment.  
  
"I guess it's one of the few perks of being Remus Lupin!" I sighed. "I going to get some sleep so keep it down," I said, pulling the hangings closed around me. I had just slipped between the sheets when I heard a chorus of:  
  
"Yes Mummy!" I smiled and curled up, trying to get some sleep.  
  
AN: FLUFF GALORE!!! Sorry it's a bit short but I have also given you three whole chapters of a BRAND NEW story. Am I good? Anyway, do you like? Please tell me if you do. How can you do that??? Hmmmmmm. Let me see... REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Cake is still up for grabs! Have a good time! Blessed Be 


	5. Prelude

Spirit of the Stars  
By IsisFireDancer  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, blah blah blah. How is everyone? How's life? Sorry, random questions. I'm babbling. Do I care? No. I'm pissed off with the weather. Bloody storms a couple of days ago and unbearable heat now??? I give up. A note about updates: I will have to stop updating everyday from now on. Also, I will not be able to update any of my stories after the date 30th July until approx. the 8th August as I am going to Wales with my friend on a walking holiday (hopefully we will be able to stop at a few standing stone sites too! I loved Stonehenge when I went! If possible I'd like to visit Cerrig Duon and the Maen Mawr-especially on Lammas!). I also apologise for the crapness of the last chapter! I know you all have the right to kill me as I didn't update on Saturday but I'm going to give you TWO CHAPTERS worth of text instead!!! Generosity! Bribes! Enjoy...  
  
CHAPTER 5: Prelude  
  
REMUS POV  
  
The rest of that week after we had sorted things out was spent with me getting an introduction to Hogwarts via Sirius, James and Peter. They showed me the secret passages they knew and the merits of having an Invisibility Cloak when you were feeling hungry in the middle of the night.  
  
I had also experienced double Potions with the Slytherins (which was improved considerably when Sirius 'accidentally' knocked his Shrinking solution over Snape and Malfoy. I had to stop Sirius from standing on the tiny twosome, which was quite a task!) and Divination with Maria Trelawney [AN: Sybil Trelawney's grandmother!].  
  
Now it was the day of the full moon, the time of every month that I dreaded. I was exhausted, as I hadn't slept at all. I remembered what I was to do and when to make my excuses. How I loathed this period of time.  
  
I tried to make my appearance a little more presentable, failing miserably and causing myself to look even tired for worrying about how I looked. Well everyone would have to get used to the tired and moody Remus Lupin.  
  
I sighed and looked at the time. It was my official job to wake everyone because I was always up first. I smiled. Time to have some fun! At least that would take my mind from the events of this evening.  
  
I tiptoed round each bed, murmuring the appropriate spell and then sitting in my usual position on the window seat. I smirked to myself. A flick of a wand later...  
  
Three buckets of fluorescent Madam Mimi's Magical Dye had fallen on the heads of the other boys in the dorm. Apart from being making anything it touched a little more... colourful, it was incredibly cold. Now imagine the surprise Sirius, Peter and James got to be soaked in an unknown substance that was freezing cold. Then they would sit up to be confronted with a mirror.  
  
I sat on the window seat, rocking with hysterical laughter. James was frozen in a state of perpetual shock, Peter was gaping at the mirror and Sirius looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" yelled the now pink Sirius.  
  
Time for me to leave. I got up, sprinting out of the door at the end of the room and still laughing like a madman. Pink Sirius chased me round the Common Room several times before I ran back into the dorm.  
  
This time, I only just had time to grab my bag before I was chased by Orange James, Green Peter as well as Pink Sirius. However, my little trick has succeeded and I was VERY happy with myself.  
  
I decided that some bargaining was in order. I stopped abruptly, spinning out of the way as my hunters came to a sudden stop, crashing into each other and creating a large pile on the floor.  
  
"Would you like me to take the spell off you?" I asked in a butter- wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth voice.  
  
"YES!!!" came a chorus from the entangled fluorescent heap in front of me. "And hurry up about it! We're going to be late!" said the voice of Pink Sirius from somewhere within the pile.  
  
"There's no chance of that!" I said sweetly, smiling. There was a confused silence. I love pranks!  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a newly untangled Orange James suspiciously. "You always wake us up so as we have just enough time to get dressed and ready."  
  
"It appears that my watch did something incredibly strange last night and turned itself forwards by a small amount. Therefore you're all up nice and early."  
  
"I should have thought as much," said Green Peter. "Just how many minutes forwards did your watch 'accidentally' turn itself?"  
  
"Uh... Not long really. Just... three or so..." I never finished my sentence.  
  
"Only THREE minutes early? We're still going to be late then! We've spent over ten minutes chasing you." At this point Sirius glared at me.  
  
"Let me finish my sentence!" I said, effectively silencing my multi- coloured friends. I was very tempted to start laughing. "We're up just three HOURS early."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Sirius. This time, I was too slow and Sirius succeeded in dragging me to the floor.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing down here?" asked a very sleepy Lily, who had appeared on the staircase from the girls dorm. She took one look at the whole scene, turned round and ran back up the stairs. James looked on in horror.  
  
"Lupin, you are going to DIE!" he yelled, joining in the scrum to kill me.  
  
The process of killing me was interrupted by the sound of a pack of girls laughing hysterically from the stairs. We all stopped to look at the girls. Lily had brought her friends. Soon, the giggling girls had woken up almost all of Gryffindor, but no one seemed to mind after seeing the sight of Pink Sirius, Green Peter and Orange James.  
  
The three were forced to flee back to the safety of their dorm and attempt to remove the colour from themselves. I smiled and watched them go back up the stairs. I grabbed my bag; the fun hadn't ended yet. Lily met me at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Well done Remus," she said, smiling at me. "Those three really needed to be brought down to their own level. It was nice to see Potter having a taste of his own medicine!" She smiled at me once more and turned back to her dorm.  
  
I thought about Lily's words as I entered our dorm. I thought she was being a bit harsh. My attention soon returned to the three fluorescent boys muttering death threats at me. Hmmm. I was going to enjoy this...  
  
"Uhh... I have some bad news: you can't remove the dye." The room suddenly went quiet as a cemetery. My cemetery, I thought. "BUT!" I said, saving myself from an attack just in time. "It will wear off in a while."  
  
"How long, Lupin?" growled Sirius sounding remarkably like a dog (;-p).  
  
"Um... The whole effect should be gone by this time tonight," I said quickly, hiding behind my bed as soon as I had spoken.  
  
"WE HAVE TO STAY LIKE THIS ALL DAY?" all three of them yelled in unison. I had to bite back a smile.  
  
"Hey! I have to have some light relief today!" I said, regretting my words as soon as I had spoken them. I was mentally slapping myself. Great way to ruin your fun, Lupin!  
  
"What are you on about? You sound as if it's you're last day with the living!" exclaimed Sirius, puzzled.  
  
"Uh... Nothing! I've gone insane! Ignore me! Got to go! Uh... Breakfast! Yeah, I could do with some food... or something... Anyway, bye!" I hurried out of the room and left the tower, wandering the corridors for a while, before deciding to go to the kitchens and get some food.  
  
AN: What do you all think??? Hahaha! Remus has some fun, but nearly blows his secret! Next time: The Full Moon!!! What will happen??? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Cake is still up for grabs! Thanks to my NEW reviewers HappyDappyDrunk, Alice Dodgson and squiddie03. You have cake! Also a huge piece of cake and my eternal thanks go to the ever-faithful AffectedMangoO. Take care and have fun! 


	6. Full Moon

Spirit of the Stars  
By IsisFireDancer  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing etc. Why would I be doing this if I did? You know the drill. I'm sorry if I didn't mention your review of this story in the last chapter but I decided to post this chapter at the same time as the last! I also apologise for the lack of Sirius POV the last chappie! I eat humble pie! I have tried to include more this time around. For update news see disclaimer at top of last chapter! Have fun with this now & ENJOY...  
  
CHAPTER 6: Full Moon  
  
REMUS POV  
  
Lessons seemed a blur to me. The night came around faster than ever before. The joy of the morning had evaporated, leaving me feel queasy. I hated this feeling more than anything else.  
  
It was time for me to go now. Madam Pomfrey appeared and I turned to make my excuses to my friends. I hate lying at the best of times, but these were my only real friends and I really feeding them a load of rubbish. Still, it had to be done if I wanted to keep them as friends.  
  
I made up an excuse about my mother being ill and I was needed at home for a short while, or at least until we could have her seen by a healer. I turned away from them quickly, hurrying after Madam Pomfrey.  
  
It felt surreal walking through the passage under the Whomping Willow. Soon, we were inside the Shrieking Shack. I made my way into the master bedroom, locking the door behind myself and preparing myself for the nightmare that plagued my life.  
  
3rd PERSON POV  
  
The dark sky that surrounded the glowing orb of the full moon was pierced by a long, mournful howl. This howl came from the werewolf that was currently locked in the master bedroom of the lonely house in Hogsmeade, known to the locals as the Shrieking Shack. It seemed that tonight, the wolf wanted to live up to the derelict house's namesake.  
  
The wolf stalked around in frustration. It was lonely. It didn't want to be trapped in this musty room. So the wolf took out it's frustration on the only things to hand: the room and itself.  
  
The room was already a mess without the additional blood from where the wolf had attacked itself. It's regal silver coat was stained and matted with it's own blood. But it didn't care, it's carnal instinct had taken over. All it could thing about during this night was the anger and frustration of being trapped.  
  
Eventually, the wolf curled up to try to sleep for the last hour of the night. Soon, the warmth of the sun brought the miracle of transformation to the wolf's soul and it diminished back into it's human form. This human lay, unmoving in the dawn sunlight; too injured to move.  
  
REMUS POV  
  
I opened my eyes, feeling groggy and disorientated. I was unable to move as pain seared through every fibre of my body. I gasped in pain and surprise. I managed to open my eyes and found myself in the Hospital Wing. A blue curtain surrounded my bed.  
  
I looked down. I knew that the wolf had done a lot of damage last night. I had never felt this bad after a transformation. My body was littered with even more gashes, several of which were clearly not fully healed yet as they were hidden from view with dressings.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtains to let herself in. This caused me to cry out in pain that resulted from my sudden movement.  
  
"Sorry dear! I didn't mean to startle you! There, there! Drink this," she said, pushing a glass to my lips. I drank the potion unwillingly as it tasted foul and fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
SIRIUS POV  
  
Remus returned only one night after he had told us that hid mother was ill. He looked terrible. He walked like he was trying to hide an injury. He definitely looked ill and very tired. I wondered what had been so horrible as to make him look like this.  
  
"How is your mother?" I asked cautiously, unable to decide if this was wise or not. I did not know how he would react.  
  
"She's still not good, but the healer said that it'll subside soon. He's giving her potion to ensure her recovery." He sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."  
  
"Are you OK mate? You look really rough!" James voiced what I had just been thinking. Remus paused for a moment before answering. He looked startled by this question.  
  
"I-I'm not too bad," he answered cautiously, as if this whole thing was a trick. It was like he'd never had any care or affection shown towards him. I really felt sorry for him now; he looked a shell of his usual self. I think that this business with his mother had really hit him hard.  
  
"We got you the homework," I said. "But don't try and do it until you're sure you're ready." I was still worried about him.  
  
"I'm fine, really. Thank you. I'm going to do it now, get it all out of the way and make sure I'm not behind."  
  
"Remus! You'll work yourself to death! Go and get some rest now!" I practically shoved him upstairs.  
  
"NO! I mean, I really am fine. Please, just let me do it now. I won't be able to sleep for worrying about it!"  
  
"I'll go and get it," I said, still a little reluctant to let him work in his current state. I almost laughed at my last thought; I was acting like he was pregnant! "I don't want you staying up all night doing this!" I exclaimed in my best that's-final-no-arguments voice.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" he exclaimed, mock saluting me before going to gather his books. Something was going on here and I would find it out.  
  
AN: YAY! Another chappie! REVIEW-my life depends on it. And even more important, the life of YOUR CAKE depends on it! Have a good day! I did, I read three of my huge pile of books! Not that you want to know that... 


	7. Preparations

**Spirit of the Stars**

**By IsisFireDancer**

DISCLAIMER: If I did own Sirius or Remus do you think I'd share them with you lot? Lol just kidding! You get the point. As much as I hate to admit it, I... I own nothing. Sniff. Except the plot. But that is currently lost to me. Anyway, sorry about the delay to update! I was busy hiking up mountains with my over-energetic friend! We stayed a little longer than planned due to the weather. Warnings about slash and stuff can be found in the first chapter. I hope. As long as I remembered to put it there... If not, you've been warned. Sort of. By the way, there has been a time skip of about a week. Didn't want to confuzzle you all, lol! Enjoy...

CHAPTER 7: Preparations

REMUS POV

So another day of life rolled around and it was finally the weekend. This was the chance for students and teachers alike to rest before the chore of Monday reared its ugly head. Well, everyone except us.

The Marauders we named ourselves. It was one of the many affectionate nicknames we had acquired via the faculty. It just seemed to fit our whole nature.

Anyway, we had the usual mischief of concocting plots against the Slytherins or just generally thinking about ways to disrupt the whole school environment even more than on the many previous occasions. But this weekend was different.

Last week a notice had been pinned up in the Entrance Hall. It told all the third years and above the details of the next Hogsmeade weekend. That was today.

My mind recognised this fact and my eyes fluttered open to take in the view of our dorm. By the looks of it, everyone else was still asleep. I rolled over to see the little red numbers 7:03 flashing at me. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep now.

I threw the covers off of my body and headed to the bathroom to shower. I gathered up the necessary washing gear and a clean towel. I walked past Sirius who hadn't bothered to close the curtains round his bed. He looked angelic sprawled across the bed, slight smile upon his lips and his long hair flowing out from his head like a halo. So innocent, I envied him for that.

I smiled. The day that Sirius became an innocent angel was the day that Lily finally agreed to go out with James. I sighed and slipped past the sleeping boy as quietly as possible.

I welcomed the warmth of the water as it cascaded down my body, washing my mind clear of any cares. I was determined to enjoy today. After all, it was my first ever Hogsmeade weekend.

I had heard all sorts of tales about Hogsmeade. Everyone talked about the huge variety of delicious treats that could be found in Honeydukes, the many practical jokes that could be purchased in Zonko's Joke Shop and the gorgeous warmth that you could get from drinking some Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

I had also heard tales about the Shrieking Shack. Everyone seemed to have a different theory about what haunted it. 'If only they knew!' I thought bitterly.

I stepped out of the shower, pulling the soft towel around my scarred body. I shuddered to think of how I had managed to acquire such a multitude of wounds. I pulled on some clothes and left the shower room. Everyone was still asleep.

"Lazy sods!" I murmured to myself, turning to my trunk to find a book to read until the monsters rose from their pit.

SIRIUS POV

I opened my eyes. I couldn't see much, just about being able to make out Remus sitting on his bed reading another of his books. I sat up, yawning widely and trying to rub some of the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, my own vision too blurry to make out what my clock said.

"Morning to you too sleepy head!" he said, pushing a scrap of paper in between the musty pages of his book. "It's 8:40 by the way."

"Oh great," I mumbled. I detest getting up early, yet recently my body clock seemed to wake me up extra early ALL the time just to spite me. "Bastard," I murmured, pushing back the covers.

"What did you just say?" asked Remus, suspiciously. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"No, I was cursing my body clock for continuously waking me up so bloody early," I said, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. "I take it you've already showered."

"Yeah, quite a while ago now. Unlike your good self, I am used to waking up early. It seems in my nature," he grinned at me. "Have a good shower, I'll be in the Common Room if you need me."

I grabbed my shower stuff and disappeared into the bathroom. Something was supposed to be happening today; I was sure of it. Then it hit me: the Hogsmeade weekend!

I knew exactly where our first stop would be: Zonko's. I smiled at the thought of so much mischief centred in one place. This would be incredibly fun! It could be the making of all our plots for the rest of the entire year!

I wrung out my long hair and rubbed a towel over myself before getting changed into some casual clothes. Now it was time to wake up the others.

I returned to the dorm, throwing my dirty towel on my bed and looking at the two sleeping boys before me. The skills of Remus would be needed for this...

"TWATS!!!" James yelled, as he was soaked in cold water. Peter had a very similar reaction that was slightly more explicit. It involved where he wanted to stick mine and Remus' wands.

I smiled. Today was going to be fun...

AN: Hey there people! Another chapter, not exactly the most exciting chapter for you guys I know but please, bear with me. It will have its importance in the overall plot. Next time I can promise you more action. I am thinking about raising the rating for later chapters but I need to know what you guys want. So drop me a line (AKA a REVIEW!!!!) and let me know what you reckon. Either way-PLEASE REVIEW! It's VERY helpful and you are rewarded with a special magical cake that will instantly turn into your favourite type of cake! Many thanks to the ever-faithful AffectedMangoO, HappyDappyDrunk, Mei-Zhen and Wolverina (thank you for adding me to your favourites **blushes**), Alice Dodgson (don't worry about your nitpick-it really helps! I'll try to go back and change that ASAP), EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA (did I spell that right?), bkwrmbenny, Sea Mitress and rebelofthenight. Cake for all!!! Have a good time and I promise I'll update soon, possibly tomorrow-a plot is starting to form in my head already!!! Blessed Be.


	8. A Guided Tour

**Spirit of the Stars**

**By IsisFireDancer**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and apologise for any mistakes. Just a note: nothing slashy will be going on until they get older. And the rating will not go up at the moment. Sorry I didn't make that clear! Enjoy...

CHAPTER 8: A GUIDED TOUR

REMUS POV

We all lined up and handed in our permission forms, waiting to be let loose on the small town ahead of us.

I was now feeling a little nervous. What if everyone had loads of money? I wasn't exactly rich. It was a struggle to get by at home.

I felt people behind me begin to struggle and jostle me to get nearer to the gate. Finally, McGonagall gave us the all clear and a stream of people flooded out of the grounds and along the road that lead to Hogsmeade.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see the grinning faces of Sirius, James and Peter.

"So, what's the plan then people?" asked James, a grin spreading across his face. He dragged us out of the stream of people to the side of the road where we could walk at our own pace.

"Well, this is Remus' first visit to Hogsmeade. Why don't we give him a guided tour?" suggested Peter.

"An excellent idea my friend! First stop: Zonkos," said Sirius, a wicked grin appearing across his features.

"How am I guessing that this means we're going to cause some matter of mayhem?" I asked.

"You know us too well, Remus!" exclaimed Sirius.

Soon, we were in the actual town itself. We walked through rows of little houses and onto the main street. People were mulling about everywhere, peering through the windows of brightly coloured shops.

"Come on! This way!" yelled Sirius, dragging me through the crowds to a large shop.

Sirius headed straight through the door and over to shelves full of all sorts of tricks and pranks. We were shortly joined by James and Peter who also started grabbing all manner of things that could be used against the Slytherins at some point in the future.

We left the shop a while later, pockets stuffed and purses feeling a lot lighter than before. Well, except for mine. That was light to begin with.

"Hmmm... Where next? What do you think Peter?" asked James.

"Where else? Honeydukes of course!" Now Peter dragged me. We stopped by an old building painted a gold colour. Gorgeous aromas issued from inside. "This is Honeydukes. Come on!"

I gasped as I was pulled in. Every wall was lined with helves that groaned under the weight of a multitude of sweets and chocolates. Peter was already plucking things from various places. I watched as the shelves seemed to restock themselves magically.

I decided to treat myself and bought a big bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate. I always have had a particular soft spot for anything and everything chocolate.

I found my companions looking at the 'Unusual Tastes' wall and a selection of very potent looking sweets such as acid pops and cockroach clusters.

"Are we all done here?" asked James, counting his money. We all nodded. "Good! I need to go to the Post Office and owl my mum-you know what she's like!"

We walked through the cold streets until we came to the Post Office. I followed James inside, watching as he paid for the owl. It was very quiet inside, compared to the bustle of outside. Owls sat on perches all around, occasionally hooting.

I was so enthralled by the peace that I didn't notice that James was leaving the shop. I snapped out of my trance and ran to catch up with him.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, shivering a little. It felt like the temperature had plummeted.

"To the Three Broomsticks for a drink and some warmth," replied Sirius, who had also noticed the drop in the temperature.

We hurried towards the yellow glow that shone through the windows of the cosy pub. A wave of warmth flew at me as we entered. Peter steered me to a table and we sat down.

"I'll get the drinks," said Sirius. I watched him walk up to the bar and grin at the young barmaid. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and gave him our drinks on the house. He walked back to us, still grinning.

"Still making use of the Black charm?" asked James, grinning. Sirius pulled himself into a seat and gave us all a mug of Butterbeer.

"Why are you complaining? It gets us all a free mug of Butterbeer!" Sirius grinned, taking a sip of his drink.

I took a small sip of Butterbeer. Immediately I felt the warm liquid spread through my body, making me feel like someone had just lit a candle in my limbs. It was a pleasant sensation, having the molten mixture slip down my throat. Before long, we had all finished our Butterbeers and turned our minds to other things.

Suddenly, a thought hit me. I'd just been given a guided tour of Hogsmeade by three third years on the first visit this year. You weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade until third year. This didn't fit.

"How come you guys know your way around Hogsmeade when it's the first visit of third year? Your not supposed to go until third year. How did you get here before?" For a moment the other three boys sat, staring at me in amazement.

"Not just a pretty face are we Remus?" teased Sirius. "We will come clean to you. We have had the knowledge of most of the secret passages since first year!"

"We should make a map of the castle with them on," I said thoughtfully. "Of course, we'd have to enchant it so that we could make it appear and disappear at will so no-one else would know what it was..."

"Remus Lupin, you are a GENIUS!" Sirius cried, startling everyone out of their reverie. "That's exactly what we'll do! It'll take a while but that doesn't matter!"

We all fell back into silence, contemplating how to make such a wonderful and very useful object. It seemed a trip to the library was in order.

SIRIUS POV

"We should be getting back to the castle soon," said Peter, breaking every ones train of thought.

"We can't yet!" I cried. "We've got to show Remus one more thing first!" I was glad that James and Peter understood what I was talking about. I got up, pulling Remus up with me. "Hurry up!" I cried in exasperation.

I got a kind of thrill tearing through the cold streets, being followed by James, Remus and Peter. It felt like a sort of adventure; the Marauders showing their friend the wonders of a new place.

I took a left turning, expecting to see the old building loom out of the cold sky above us like it always did. I came to a halt, bringing Remus, Peter and James up behind me. We took one last step up the hill and it came into full view.

"Remus, this is the Shrieking Shack!" I exclaimed, sounding to my own ear, rather like I was introducing Remus to another person.

We all looked at Remus for a reaction to this building in front of us. None of us expected the reaction we did get.

"Remus?" I asked cautiously, trying to determine what the matter was. Everyone was silent for a moment.

He stared at it, frozen in terror. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound was uttered. A single tear fell from his honey-coloured eyes. He screamed.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" he shouted, tears now running down his face in a constant stream. He pushed us out of the way and ran don the road, leaving us in total shock.

REMUS POV

There was no point of me even attempting to go back now. They would all think I was possessed or that I had a mental illness or something. Why did I have to react that way? I just couldn't stand seeing that, the place of my pain.

It didn't matter if I told them now, they still wouldn't want to be my friends any more. The one good thing I had and I can't even keep that. Why was I chosen to have this curse? My father always said that I wouldn't make friends. It was all my fault.

"WHY ME?" I screamed needing to rid myself of some of the anguish that I was feeling right then.

I could see the castle now. No one would want me here. I'd be an outlaw. I had no reason to go back, but my legs didn't comply with my plea to stop. Finally, I could take it no longer and flung myself down beneath a tree at the far edge of the lake.

I was crying again. I felt the warm droplets fall down my face and into my palm. It was soon joined by cold splashes. It was raining.

I was being incredibly foolish, sitting here in the rain but I didn't care. It helped me clear my head.

My tears no longer blinded me. I curled up at the bottom of the tree, feeling safe because I had something to lean on. I looked towards the castle just in time to see three figures run through the gate and towards the castle, still calling my name. I curled up more, closing my eyes.

SIRIUS POV

We had looked all over Hogsmeade for him, but to no avail. It had started to rain and I was getting worried about him.

None of us had ever seen Remus react with so much passion to anything before, let alone the Shrieking Shack. It was like some bad dream. I called out to him. There was no reply. Where the hell was he???

I returned to the Three Broomsticks to find James and Peter. They were already there, discussing something and looking worried.

"Any news? Any sign of him at all?" I asked, still hopeful.

"No, nothing at all. We've got to try and think like him-" James said.

"But how can we when we don't know how his mind I working right now!" cried Peter in exasperation.

"What if he went back to the castle? It is raining after all and Remus was always the practical one. He's probably in the library," I said, trying to convince my self as much as anyone. James and Peter didn't look encouraged. "We can at least try," I said desperately.

We had to run most of the way back as it was raining harder than before. We ran together finding it difficult to see even the road, let alone the slight figure of Remus. All the time we called his name hoping to find him, but instead only finding the echoes of our own voices.

I cried out into the gloom that surrounded us as we entered the ground. What did he think he was doing? What was I going to say to him when I saw him? If I ever saw him again. Oh God! I was getting caught up with myself.

My worries were still fresh in my mind as we ran up the steps to the Entrance Hall. I had a headache from all my confused thoughts jumbling themselves together at once.

I burst through the door and ran up the stairs two at a time not looking where I was going. I'd try the Library first, then the Common Room and Dorm-

"OUCH! Sorry!" I mumbled, bumping into someone. I looked up and almost died. I had just run straight into McGonagall! "Oh God! Sorry, Professor!"

"Why were you tearing up the stairs like there was no tomorrow?"

"It's Remus..."

AN: I'm so evil! Is the chapter long enough for everyone? Sorry I didn't update for a while. If you want a magical cake then please REVIEW! When I was on my travels I found THE coolest shop ever! Guess what it was called: Sirius! I bought a really cool ring there! Just thought you'd like to know that.

This time round, cake goes to: AffectedMangoO, lil-kitty-fey, MelissaMoony, Alice Dodgson, Drae and Lunaris.

P.S. I have started the next chapter already! Blessed Be!


	9. Numb

**Spirit of the Stars**

**By IsisFireDancer**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing etc. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have been ill. Throw things at me if it makes you feel any better. The song that is featured in this chapter is 'Sounds of Silence' by Simon and Garfunkel; therefore it has nothing to do with me. Enjoy...

CHAPTER 9: Numb

SIRIUS POV

"What about Mr Lupin?" asked McGonagall, looking suddenly curious.

"ItwasourfirstHogsmeadevisittodayandwetookhimtotheShriekingShackandhewentinsaneandranoffandnowwecan'tfindhim," I said in one breath.

"Would you please repeat that for me, slowly," said McGonagall.

"It was our first Hogsmeade visit today and we took him to the Shrieking Shack and he went insane and ran off and now we can't find him," I repeated. She suddenly turned pale.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew, please follow me now." I looked behind me at James and Peter and saw that they mirrored my own confusion and worry.

We followed her into the headmasters office. We had been here many times before so we weren't surprised by what we saw there. However, those visits had been for a somewhat different purpose that this time.

"Wait here please," said McGonagall, disappearing up a staircase half-hidden in the shadowy corner of the room. We sat down on the three chairs in front of us.

"What do you thinks happening?" asked Peter, breaking everyone's stream of concerned thoughts.

"How should we know?" I asked, feeling very exasperated and annoyed. "We've got to DO something and soon. God knows where Remus is now! But I really hope he's OK," I sighed.

Just then, Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried down the staircase and towards us, both looking very concerned.

"Professor McGonagall has briefly filled me in on what is currently happening," explained Dumbledore swiftly. "We are going to launch a search party. It is all we can do for now. I suggest that you boys go back to your common rooms and dry off," he said ushering us out of the room.

The staircase carried us down to the corridor and disembarked, not feeling any better for our talk with the headmaster.

"We can't just sit around warming our toes when Remus is outside in the cold!" I cried, racking my brain for something that we could _do_ to help our friend. I was suddenly struck with a brain wave. "If they can't see us, how can they stop us? James, where's that invisibility cloak you father sent you? We're going to need it..."

REMUS POV

The cold was making me numb. It bit into my bones and tore at my flesh. But I didn't care. Why was I cursed with so much pain? I just want to escape, not caring what happened to myself any more.

I guess this feeling of numbness was what I have ultimately hoped for-I had nothing to distract me. This whole experience was a break for me. A chance to rid myself of any feelings I had: hope, fears, happiness and sadness. They were all a mixed-up smudge on my existence now. I didn't have to care about them any more.

I wondered what people were doing now. Was someone crying? Or laughing? I didn't know but at the same time, was overwhelmed by a sense of curiosity.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness envelope me.

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobbled stone_

'_Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_Then split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing song that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

"_Fools," said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you"_

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed_

_In wells of silence_

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god hey made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls"_

_And whispered in the sounds of silence_

SIRIUS POV

We had been searching for a while and already had one close encounter with Professor Valraven, the potions professor.

The three of us had now decided to head of towards the outer grounds, towards the lake and see if we could find Remus.

I scanned the scene, trying to find one trace of human life amongst the foul weather. I stopped suddenly, making everyone else bump into me.

"Ouch! Give us warning next time you go to stop, you great oaf!" said James, in rather a whiney voice.

"Shhhh!" I hissed. Next moment, Valraven had appeared almost in front of us. She looked around and then rushed towards a tree on the opposite side of the lake. She called out and a group of other teachers rushed over to her.

We acted instantly, throwing the cloaks off of our heads and running towards the small huddle of people on the other side of the wet ground.

"Professor McGonagall!" I cried, recognising her stooped figure bent over the wet earth. "Have you found him? Is he going to be alright?"

"He will be fine, I can assure you Mr Black. Our priority now is getting him to the hospital wing for the appropriate treatment. You may see him when we have treated him. I will escort you," said McGonagall, herding our little group towards the castle.

We all found ourselves following the transfigurations professor once again, as we hurried on our way to the warm of the hospital wing.

We had the tedious wait after arriving at the infirmary, whilst Madam Pomfrey treated Remus. I took to pacing and Peter fidgeted.

"Please mate, stop pacing," said James in a tired voice. "You're really giving me a headache."

I shot him an apologetic look and sat down heavily in a chair. How was it possible for it to take so long? It felt like we had been sitting alone in the cool, plastic chairs for years.

Finally Madam Pomfrey appeared and told us that we could go in and see him if we didn't excite him too much. We all hurried down to the end of the infirmary and over to the only bed which was currently occupied.

We were all slightly taken aback at the sight that greeted us. Remus lay stiffly in the bed, his face pale and gaunt. He looked nothing like the Remus we knew. It was like we had come to observe a spirit of someone, something that only half existed.

I stepped closer to him apprehensively, afraid that he would break and shatter into a thousand pieces by my gaze.

As I stepped forwards, he opened his eyes. They weren't filled with the usual golden light that I was accustomed to; they were filled with pain. He looked into my eyes and looked away, tears falling from his own.

"Remus," I whispered, sitting on the bed. "What happened to you? You don't deserve this. It's all going to be alright," I said, my hand finding his. I could sense Peter and James stepping closer to help comfort him.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He seemed to stare at the moisture angrily; annoyed that he had shown a sign of weakness.

"Why are you sorry? You don't have to be sorry," I said, rather puzzled. "Why are you apologising to us?"

"Because I'm me. I'm a curse to everyone," he whispered, looking at us through teary eyes.

AN: Do you people think I'm evil? Did you like it? PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!! The cake calls for you!

People to get cake this time are:

Romulus 901: Sorry I haven't written you on here before, but I haven't had a review from you in a while! Well, if you have reviewed my computer refuses to show it! By the way, I'm sorry about jumping off the edge!

Lunaris: You patience will be rewarded! Have a good time down there. **Peers under table** I have come to supply you with more cake! And, I'm afraid to tell you, life is unfair! X)

Alice Dodgson: Thank you for your constructive critism, it is very useful and much appreciated! Keep reviewing!

squiddie 03: Thanks. The shop Sirius can be found in the town centre of Brecon in South Wales. If you need an address I have that too.

revester: Have some cake! Enjoy! And apologies for the wait you had to endure for this next chapter.

AffectedMangoO: Thank you! I know the cliffie was evil and I am very sorry!

Seraphina Pyra: Ack! I can and I just did lol! Sorry for making you wait!

EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA: You have a long name! Thank you for your lovely review, I updated ASAP (which admittedly wasn't very quickly at all)!

Thanks to all and keep reviewing! Have fun! Blessed Be.


	10. Draw daggers!

**Draw Daggers!**

AN: I know you all hate me! I'm sooooooooo unbelievably sorry! We got some silly virus and our computer got hacked. As if that wasn't enough, our computer went banzai and the CD drive blew up! Damn modern technology...

Anyway, the point is, we had to get a new computer and it took a while to get enough money together and then set everything up. This is the reason that I have not reviewed in several weeks.

Feel free to throw rotten eggs at my computer, me or the infernal person who hacked our computer and gave us a virus! Whatever makes you feel better.

I'll be updating all my stories in a few days time-it may take a while to get all my ideas together, but I'll update ASAP!

Thank you for putting up with this interruption and you shall be rewarded with extra long chapters! AND double helpings of cake! And don't say I don't bribe you...

IsisFireDancer


	11. Back to the Future

**Spirit of the Stars**

**By IsisFireDancer**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Yes, I have finally returned! Thank you to all my very understanding and lovely reviewers. Oh my Goddess! I broke 50 reviews! Yay! Extra cake/cookies/chocolate for everyone!

Small note about this chapter: We have jumped forwards in time a little (well, if you call 3 years a little!) because the rest of the plot of this story resides in later years at Hogwarts. Also, I'm going to try to make each chapter only ONE POV unless it is of desperate need to the plot. Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review!

CHAPTER 10: Back to the Future

The Memoirs Of Remus John Lupin

I think that whole experience was what cemented mine and Sirius' friendship. I told them all in that moment that I was a werewolf and they were all very supportive. But none more so that Sirius. He said he would always be there for me, no matter what. I was so glad they didn't hate me. From then on, Sirius was always very protective of me. It felt like he was a friend and a big brother to me.

Well, it was like that for a while. Then, around fourth year, I began to have some... inappropriate thoughts about Sirius. I thought it was just a silly infatuation that had manifested itself out of hormones and great respect for a friend. It wasn't.

And now, two years later I was still trapped in these feelings for my best friend. And now I can admit it: I love Sirius Black.

God! I don't exactly make my life easy for myself. A gay werewolf! As if society didn't hate me enough! Still, being depressed never helped anyone.

Things were a lot easier now; the Marauders all knew I was a werewolf and tried to help in any way possible. But, the truth was, they couldn't really do anything to help me.

"Ahhh!" I was jolted forwards by the sudden stopping motion of the Lupin family car. It was a complete wreck of course, but it just about got us where we wanted to be.

"We're here Remus. Get out or you'll be late. Hurry up!" Mum ushered me towards the entrance to the station, shoving my suitcase into my hands and kissing me swiftly. "Don't get into any trouble!" I watched as my parents drove off without another word. I sighed, knowing that they were ashamed of me.

I walked onto the platform, clutching my ticket and looking for any of the other Marauders. I couldn't believe that we were starting sixth year! It seemed just yesterday that I was standing here for the first time.

"Ahh!" I was taken by surprise for the second time in five minutes. A tall blur had flown at me and pulled me into a bear hug. I smiled, my heart fluttering and trying not to giggle madly. I had turned into such an infatuated schoolgirl! "Hi Sirius! How was your summer? Is James here yet?"

"Present and correct!" said James, bouncing up next to Sirius and grinning at me madly. I could tell that this year would be no different from the last few. "Well, for the last few week of the holiday, Sirius was lucky enough to stay in absolute luxury! The place he stayed in was an absolute palace! And he stayed with a most charming, gorgeous, intelligent-"

"Pig!" Sirius interrupted. "If you hadn't guessed, I was lodging at 'Potter Palace' with this git here!" James punched a grinning Sirius in the arm and poked his tongue out at him. Sirius promptly reacted by shoving James right into a very scared first year.

"Now, now! Come along children! You're scaring the first years!" I ducked a well-aimed punch from James and hurried over to where Peter was saying goodbye to his parents.

"Hello Remus," said Peter, watching his parents leave the station. "I suppose we'd better get on the train."

Sirius and James soon caught up with us and we boarded the train together, searching for an empty compartment. We eventually found one near the back of the train and immediately collapsed into the seats.

"I almost thought we wouldn't get a compartment then," I said, curling up in the plush red seat opposite Sirius. "But then, that's what we get for standing around chatting on the platform."

"So, what did you get up to this summer Remmie?" asked Sirius. I scowled. He knew I hated being called that! It was _very_ annoying that the man I loved, loved annoying me more than he loved me.

"That is not my name! You know I hate that! Anyway, I didn't do much this holiday." Apart from almost rip myself and m family to shreds after that _disastrous_ full moon we had had in the middle of the holidays. Someone had forgotten to lock the cellar door and... Well, I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Are you alright Moony?" Sirius' face was clouded with concern. Somehow, Sirius always seemed to see right through me. He always new when something was wrong. I smiled to myself internally, secretly joyous at the thought of Sirius being worried about me.

"I... I had a bad transformation during the summer. Someone forgot to lock the cellar door and..." I trailed off, chewing my lip and staring out of the window. I just wanted to forget about the whole episode.

"Oh." Sirius knew that I didn't really like to discuss my transformations. There was silence for a while. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes. I was in bed for a week afterwards though. It wasn't exactly fun for me. Although, I did get a lot of reading done."

The other boys in the compartment smiled at me, knowing just how much of a bookworm I was. Sometimes they found it extremely useful if they were plotting some kind of trick to fool Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go find the Food Trolley. Do you want anything?" Peter asked, pulling himself out of his chair.

"I'll go!" James cried, bouncing out of his chair and running through the door, Peter desperately trying to keep up with him.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" asked Sirius.

"He probably went to see if he could 'accidentally' bump into Miss Evans," I said grinning at Sirius. He grinned back and got up, plopping down in the seat next to mine. My heart started beating faster at the close proximity of us.

Sirius started to say something, but was cut off as the compartment door slid open. The aforementioned Lily Evans entered, peeping round the door and then hurrying inside.

"Remus, you've got to help me!" she said, sitting down in the nearest seat. "Potter is driving me insane! I'm not even at Hogwarts yet and it already feels like he's stalking me! Can you try talking to him, please?"

"Uh... Lily, I'm really not sure he'll listen. I-"

"He should learn to listen then!" interrupted Lily, clearly annoyed at this revelation. I sighed, not wanting to set off the red heads famed temper.

"Please, Lily. James, he really likes you-he always has! He just doesn't know how to express it!" I looked at her, watching her temper gradually disappear to a look of slight confusion.

"W-What? You're joking. James is just mucking around," she said, smiling at me, happy to have convinced herself that James didn't have a serious side to his personality.

"He's liked you for ages. Since before I arrived! He never shuts up about you or how he's going to get you to like him. In fact, I won't tell you anymore. Go and talk to him yourself!" I pulled Lily out of the chair and out of the door. "I can't take much more of James moping around after you!"

I smiled at the surprised look on Lily's face as I pushed her out of the door. I was surprising myself today. I guess it's just my joy at getting out of the house and back to Hogwarts again.

I turned around to see Sirius staring at me in surprise, his mouth open. I started to feel a little nervous under his gaze. Why was he even staring at me like that?

"Earth to Sirius!" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "Are you feeling ill? You look a little pale and a bit shocked. Do you need to rest? I think you should-"

"When did you become the confident, no-nonsense, _bossy_ Remus?" he asked me, pulling me back into my original seat. For a moment I simply sat, not quite understanding what h was saying to me.

"What do you mean? I'm just sick of seeing James moping about, not doing anything! Him and Lily were made for each other! They need to see that!"

"It's just, I've never seen you act so _authoritive_ before. To be honest, it was kind of scary! I never expected you to act like that." He looked at me tentatively. "I kind of liked it." I could feel a blush creep over my cheeks as I lowered my head to hide my smile.

For a while, it felt like we were in a parallel universe: I had been the confident one and Sirius had been shy and cautious. It felt very strange. This whole scenario was very weird.

"Is it just me, or are we in parallel universe where everyone is the opposite of what they should be?"

I was about to answer Sirius when the compartment door slid open again. James walked in looking very stunned and a little confused.

"What's up James?" asked Sirius, his old self beginning to shine through again. "You look a little worried."

"The weirdest thing just happened. I fell over right in front of Lily and she helped me up, smiling at me and said I was a silly little puppy. Silly little puppy??? What is going on in the world?"

"You can thank our friend Remus for that little stunt. Remus is currently being confident and I'm being shy."

James looked at us like we were crazy for a while and shook his head, clearly not understanding the changes in either Sirius or I.

"Sometimes life is just too crazy!" I said, settling down with a book. It looked like Sirius was back to his normal self; jumping about the carriage and mock fighting with James. For the moment, it looked like everything was back to normal.

AN: Ok. I have screwed this chapter up. The ending is scwiffy and I apologise. I will try more next time. Thankies to everyone who reviewed and understood my predicament. I'm now going to practise my Greek. I just started learning it today by CD! One last plea: PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies and cake for all of these peeps:

Romulus901: I put you on again! Sorry to do that to you! Geese _are_ evil. One of my earliest memories is my mother being chased by a goose... Chipmunks ARE fuzzy! I used to be obsessed with chipmunks when I was small-nobody could ever shut me up about them! Lol!

ugly yodeler: The slash is coming soon my friend! Be patient! I will continue that whole Snape and Remus thing in the next chapter-so don't worry!

squiddie03: It is all gravy! You live in the US? Never mind. Have you heard of Clannad? They're an Irish band and they have a great song (and album) called Sirius! Try finding them! I love their music. Especially as I am also Irish! Have cake!

Seraphina Pyra: I don't know if I told you this before, but I LOVE your name!

Chibi Bailey: Does this meet your demand?

Jaana: It's nice to know you are enjoying both of my stories! Cannot resist puppydogface! Have a whole cake! I will be updating A Twist of Events in the next couple of days.

revester: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Have more cake to make up for it!

Lunaris: Cake _is_ good and so is hyper. Hey, I'm hyper now and you can't tell! It was a cake overload! FUN! You're not a horrible reviewer, as long as you keep reviewing!

CPegasus: I think I mentioned at the beginning that I will now only have ONE POV per chapter. I am also going to go back and try to get rid any mistakes etc and I will remember to remove the footnote! I know it was unprofessional but by the time I get to the footnote at the bottom, I forget what I wanted to write! I am striving to be more confident in my writing and other aspects of life. I'm learning Greek! Yay! Thank you for your review, please keep reviewing! I need people like you to prod me and say 'That bit needs improving!'

Drae: Keep reviewing! Please and have some complimentary cake!

I recommend you all listen to Clannad's album: Sirius. I love their music!

Blessed Be


End file.
